Intertwined Destinies
by asfghjkl
Summary: Spike is spared from his death by his lifeline, Kaitlin. She is, like him, from a Syndicate that has caused her life problems to. What will he do when his life is in question because of her actions? Please R/R ^^
1. The Meeting

Alrighty, this is my first Cowboy Bebop fic so no flames please. You may notice the ending is a bit different but that's just my version, kk? n.n B.T.W. I do not own any Cowboy Bebop chars except Kaitlin. Well anyway, on with the fic! Oh yeah, and please Review!  
  
Spike took a deep breath. Vicious was dead now. He started his drudge down the steps. Then fell to the ground. It was over... He would be with Julia soon in Paradise... or the Underworld with Vicious. Whichever he ended up with he knew it was over. He flinched in pain then he suddenly felt a hand against his shoulder. He weakly glanced over and saw a girl there. With gleaming blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He blinked softly.  
  
"..Julia..?" He managed to say weakly, but then reached unconsciousness...  
  
Kaitlin Marina had been involved in this because, like the others, Vicious had a say in it. She had been a normal girl, living in one of the colonies in space. When she was about 18, she met Vicious after he had been in a fight with a man who appeared to be in his twenties ( A/N That's in Jupiter Jazz parts 1 & 2. And in case you didn't know who the man was. It's Spike. n.n;; ) Vicious seemed to be drawn to her after she saw the fight, using the excuse that she was a witness and wouldn't be able to go back to her home. So she was taken hostage, she didn't retaliate though, for she was just biding her time, but then it seemed the man got to Vicious first, she had walked into the building, full of carnage, she was shot at a few times but narrowly dodged any blows that came her way. She made her through the building. Remembering the day she met Vicious and the man. She knew the man wouldn't remember her, because he had been shot with a tranquilizer right before her arrival, heck, she didn't even know his name, but she knew he was an ally, he had to be if he was after Vicious. Vicious had made a lot of enemies in his past, but now she had a feeling Vicious was dead. And the man probably wouldn't be to far from death. She started a running pace up the stairs and saw the man lying on the stairs, dying, and Vicious' carcass lying in a bloody mess on the ground on the top of the stairs, she ran over to the man dying at the foot of the stairs, and put a hand on his shoulder, then she heard him whisper the first word she ever heard him say.  
  
"...Julia..?" He choked out, then suddenly his eyes closed and his head fell. She leaned down and laid his head on her lap. Checking the pulse in his neck.  
  
'Still alive... barely... Gotta save him' She thought to herself. And lifted him up, putting his arm around her neck and holding him at the waist, she ran out of the building, but careful enough not to hurt him.  
  
"Hang in there, dude. We'll make it..." She said as she kept her running pace, making it out of there and heading towards the nearest hospital.  
  
  
  
Spike twitched his finger. There was cloth. He clenched it. It was a blanket... Where was he? He thought he was dead. He tried to open his eyes but it was hard, it hurt to move much. He made a small moan and was able to open his eyes. Seeing the girl once again.  
  
"W-who..." He began but could finish, he was overwhelmed with a sudden surge of pain. He clenched his fist, feeling his eyes shut quickly, then he sighed deeply, taking deep breaths, then he felt a hand against his hand. Who was this person..? He opened one eye and saw her.  
  
"You're awake?" She said, her voice not more then a whisper. Spike opened the other eye. Taking a deep breath he managed to say,  
  
"Who the heck are you and..." He paused to take a breath. "Why'd you save me?"  
  
"The names Kaitlin. Kaitlin Marina." She said, Spikes eyes widened somewhat. He was still weak.  
  
"You're Vicious' accomplice..." He said. About to sit up, he knew he was in no shape to fight her, but he had to try. His ego told him too. She shook her head.  
  
"Listen to me. It may appear so I see you've read up a bit on Vicious. He told everyone I was his accomplice so they wouldn't get to the real accomplices. I was but a hostage. I could've taken them of course but I've been waiting for the right moment." She said. Looking deep into his eyes. They were different... Different colors. Then Spike lay back on his bed. Nodding slightly and rubbing his eyes. She looked down at him. "Wow it didn't take much convincing. I figured it'd be hard for you to believe me..." She looked in his eyes again. The left one looked so much different. Then Spike blinked, and then figured out what she meant.  
  
"My left eye sees the past..." He said. Kaitlin blinked. But nodded as if she understood. Then he sighed. Then suddenly said, "I haven't even introduced myself. Spike Spiegel." He said. Kaitlin looked down at the sheets on his hospital bed. Spike blinked and said. "Is Vicious dead?"  
  
"Yes. You tore him up good. I think I saw a few limbs flying everywhere." She said even though it wasn't true. Spike smirked, he knew she was lying about that but figured she had guts to lie to him. He then looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Kaitlin... Do you think you can do me one quick favor?" He asked. Reached into his pocket, apparently the doctors didn't think enough into putting him in hospital clothes. His top had been removed though, now covered with bandages, but his legs seemed unharmed, so they simply ignored them. He pulled out a communicator and slipped it out from under the covers.  
  
"Call Jet for me. Tell him I'm heading back in Bebop for good now." He said and smirked. That sounded good. Things would be a bit different though, without Ed there. No more chaos. He simply shrugged. It would still be his old life. With Jet and Faye. As weird as it sounds he wanted that. To go back to the old days. Sometimes it was fun chasing after those bloody thieves, even though they hardly got any dough from it at all. Kaitlin nodded and clutched the communicator and punched some things in. Then Jet appeared on the monitor. He blinked.  
  
"Who the heck are you lady?" He said. She blinked and grinned sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"Kaitlin Marina. Lifesaver of your friend Spike here. He said he's coming back to Bebop once he heals for good." She said. Then she was Jet smirk a little.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when Spike would be saved by some chick and not want to stick around with her." He said. Smirking more. Spike fumed.  
  
"You shush, Jet Black!" He yelled trying to sit up. "Ah!" He fell back in pain. Kaitlin's eyes widened and immediately through the communicator aside and went over to Spike.  
  
"You alright, dude?" She said quickly. He nodded grimly.  
  
"Yeah yeah... And quit calling me dude! My names Spike..." He said. She grinned sheepishly again. She then looked out the window.  
  
"The doctor said you'll be out in a week. You're lucky you didn't suffer more then you did." She said. Putting a strand of hair behind her ear. She sighed.  
  
"What are you going to do?" He said. She blinked.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"For the week. I don't expect you to stay here the whole time." He said.  
  
"Well, um.. I haven't really thought much outside having Vicious killed and rescuing you."  
  
"What, you had my injuries all planned out?"  
  
"No! It's just I've been just making this up as I go along... It's easier that way I guess." She smirked a little. Spike couldn't help it. A grin crept up on his face. She then sighed.  
  
"Well I'm headed to the waiting room and taking a nap. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She said and Spike nodded. She then left.  
  
The week came and went and Spike and Kaitlin became pretty good friends. Then Spike was released from the hospital and Jet and Faye were standing there. Waiting.  
  
"It's about time, Spike. We're on the trail of this new guy." Faye said. Grinning. Spike shook his head.  
  
"I just recuperated, now I already got the chick on my case. Just my luck." He said sarcastically. Kaitlin laughed a little. Jet shook his head.  
  
"You two will never stop bickering.. Well anyway we better head back to Bebop. This dudes worth 50 million." Jet said. Spike grinned.  
  
"That's a hefty amount. Let's get going into Bebop and track this dude. What's his name?" He said. Looking over to Jet.  
  
"Gray Saran." Jet replied. "He destroyed a colony east from here. I think it's colony 64.. That explains the hefty fine." Kaitlin's eyes widened.  
  
"....6.......6...64?!" She yelled. "That's my home colony!"  
  
Hehehe... Cliffhanger. n.n Well anyway I'll write the next chap soon. Oh and by the way please Review! n.n 


	2. Preparing for Gray

Spike blinked rapidly.  
  
"That's. Your home colony?" He sputtered out. Kaitlin sighed and beat her fist against the wall.  
  
"Yes, it is." She murmured. "Kuso, I'm gonna get this guy..." Spike sighed and rubbed the back of his head, thinking for an eternity. Then, after an awkward silence Spike blinked and seemed to realize that Faye and jet were still there.  
  
"You guys mind?" He said.  
  
"Not very well." Faye said grinning. Jet, who got the point, grabbed her arm and walked off to the docking station; Faye shouting that whole way. Spike shook his head and turned back to Kaitlin.  
  
"Look... I'm sorry about that. We'll go after him, alright?" He said. Kaitlin sighed again and smoothed a hand through her hair.  
  
"Do you have any idea's where the heck he is?" She said. Spike shrugged.  
  
"Never stopped me before. I'd guess off in the next colony or near there. They might be hiding somewhere in that vicinity."  
  
"I guess your right." She said and sighed. Starting to walk towards to the docking station. Spike put his hands in his pockets and thought something to himself, waiting a few seconds before following her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the?! What do you mean we can't take off!?" Kaitlin snapped at a man blocking off the docking port. The man shook his head.  
  
"Listen, Lady, we can't let anyone leave the port right now. It's an emergency situation, no leaving the dock because of the syndicate accident earlier this week." He said. Spike blinked and rubbed the back of his head, thinking deeply. 'Hm. How to fool this guy. I know!' He grinned but then hesitated a little. Then put his arm around Kaitlin who immediately turned bright red, wondering what the heck he was doing.  
  
"Well you see um.. Sir. well me and my wife came here for our wedding and I got injured in the syndicate accident and well.. You see I've been in the hospital for the week. And to make matters worse we found out the colony we grew up on was destroyed. It was Colony 64 and we really need to head out and see if out family somehow was able to survive.." He made his voice trail away as to egg it on. Nudging Kaitlin with his leg just to have her keep up the act with him. She blinked and suddenly got it and pressed her face against Spikes chest.  
  
"Yeah that's right.. Can you please let us go? It's killing me not knowing if they're okay.." She muttered. Holding in a smirk. The man blinked and sighed.  
  
"Well I guess under those circumstances.. Go ahead but don't you spread rumors about me letting you through." He said and sighed. Kaitlin grinned and pull her face from Spike.  
  
"Thank you so much!" She said excitedly, exceeding her character for a second, but then, and by Spike pinching her back lightly, she acted like she was supposed to. " God Bless You. We need to hurry, Thanks again." She said and the two started to walk away. Spike removing his arm when they were out of sight.  
  
"Spike.. Next time you remind me of something. Don't pinch so hard!" She bellowed. Spike grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, well, I had to get your attention somehow." He said. Kaitlin grinned.  
  
"Interesting way to get us out of that predicament though." She said and smirked evilly. Spike blushed a little.  
  
"Well um... It's the first thing that came to mind." He said. Looking away from her.  
  
"Aw, how sweet." Said a voice. Kaitlin and Spike spun around quickly and saw the Bebop docked with Faye on the hatch door.  
  
"Shut it." Kaitlin muttered turning away. Spike waited for Kaitlin to turn to glare at Faye, but said nothing. Kaitlin looked around.  
  
"So where's Swordfish?" She asked. Spike blinked, he was surprised she remembered the name he had told her during his week in the hospital.  
  
"Should be around here." He looked around. Then saw it. "Here we are!" He motioned for her to follow and they ran over to it. Kaitlin blinked.  
  
"Kinda a small cockpit." She muttered. Spike sighed.  
  
"We'll make do. Hey didn't you have a ship?" He said. Kaitlin looked over at him and sighed.  
  
"I did. It was on my colony." She looked up at Swordfish. "I caught a ride from a friend and ended up between you and Vicious' fight." Spike rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"You know.. There is something we can do about that." He said. Kaitlin blinked. "Impossible. I'm sure the ship is totaled." "That's not what I'm planning." He said and smirked. "We can go out and buy you a new one."  
  
"I really don't have the money." She said. Spike shrugged.  
  
"I can give you any extra."  
  
"From what I've heard you said you need to squeeze every Woolong." She replied. Spike grinned sheepishly  
  
"Well. I have enough to help you pay for it I guess." He said. Kaitlin nodded.  
  
"Alright then! Let's go get one and head out and get Gray!" She said happily. Spike rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Don't get to exited. We don't even know where he is." He said, but Kaitlin took no notice. She was already heading off to the nearest ship shop. He shook his head. "Cute girl but has the attention span of a gerbil.." He grinned and put his hands in his pockets, whistling a tune to himself as he walked in the direction Kaitlin went  
  
  
  
Okay okay kinda short and well.boring.but oh well next chap is gonna be much better I promise! ^^;; Ciaos for now and please review! 


	3. Finding the Starlight Gamma

Kaitlin stepped into the shop and looked around at some of the models on display. She looked at Spike after a minute. He was leaning against a wall, looking up at one of the models on display. She just kind of watched him for a little bit until he turned and looked at her and she quickly looked away.  
  
"So um... See anything that interest you?" He said, not taking his gaze from her. She looked back at him.  
  
"Yeah, this one looks good. It's called the Starlight Gamma. It's kinda costly though. I think I'll go with one of these." Her voice trailed off. Spike moved from the wall and over to the Starlight Gamma examining it.  
  
"Looks pretty top of the line." He blinked and his eyes widened. "What?! It's 50 Million Woolongs?! What kinda deal is that, this is supposed to one of the cheaper stores." Kaitlin sighed.  
  
"You know it's not really that big of a deal. I can just squeeze into the Swordfish."  
  
"No. We're getting you a ship whether you like it or not." He muttered. Then he suddenly shouted to a worker examining near them, examining one of the ships. "Do you take old ship parts as discounts for new ones?" The worker looked a little startled, but then nodded at him.  
  
"Yes, we do." He mumbled. "What are you planning on buying?"  
  
"Well, let me get the old parts and I'll be right back." Spike said, he winked at Kaitlin and took off. Kaitlin blinked and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"What the heck is he doing." She muttered. Spike soon came back with a few parts with him. The worker examined them.  
  
"Hm. these are fairly new. Top of the line too. Little wear and tear but not bad. They could probably go for about 25 million Woolongs." He said. Spike raised an eyebrow and whispered to Kaitlin.  
  
"He must be new. those are old pieces of junk, not worth 1 million in themselves. I can bum about 10 million, think you can handle the rest?" He muttered. Kaitlin nodded. Spike turned to the worker again. "Alright. We'll cash those in and take the Starlight Gamma." The worker grinned.  
  
"Alright, a sale. Okay then, now come this way to the desk." He said motioning to the desk. Kaitlin tapped Spike on the shoulder.  
  
"Your not paying for me. I'm paying the other 25 million. And by the way where did you get those parts?" She said. Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's with the third degree?" He said. Kaitlin grinned sheepishly. "Well, I'm paying 10 million because this was my idea to start with and well. the parts are just little odds and ends I picked up." Kaitlin sighed, gave up asking and starting to walk to the counter, giving the man a small card.  
  
"That is 25 million dollars, have a nice day. The ship will be parked in the dock momentarily." He said. Spike blinked.  
  
"You little. you didn't give me a chance to pay." He said. Kaitlin smirked.  
  
"I know. I'm don't feel right about you giving me money."  
  
"And I don't feel right about having you save my life and then I don't even repay you somehow." He said. Kaitlin sighed.  
  
"Let's just pick up the ships and go out and nab Gray alright?" She said. Spike shrugged and followed her. Conveniently enough, the Starlight Gamma was parked right next to Swordfish. She sighed and looked at it. Climbing in and started messing with the controls. Preparing it to take off. Spike, who was watching from Swordfish, blinked.  
  
"Dang, you know the controls that well already?" He said. She grinned.  
  
"Pretty easy to learn after a while." She said and started typing something up. "Alright I'm taking off. Ready?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Let's go!" She shouted and took off. Spike hesitated a little and then took off behind her. As they left, Jet poked a head outside of the Bebop's hatchway.  
  
"Spike? Kaitlin?" He said looking around.  
  
"They took off together, probably, Jet." Faye shouted from the workshop of the Bebop. She blinked for a second then said. "Jet, have you seen my parts for Red Tail? They're missing."  
  
  
  
Hehehe ^^; Again another short one but hey! Two chaps in one day, do I dare say? No I don't. XD Well anyway I'm working on Chap 4 as I um.well..type. o.o; Well pwease review ^^ 


	4. The Battle Ensues

Kaitlin set Starlight on Auto pilot and whistled something to herself, looking at her monitor at Spike. He was quiet a character. Pretty upbeat and serious at the same time. She yawned and leaned back thinking to herself. She wondered how close him and Julia were.. How deep they had cared about each other. She shook her head. It wasn't her business after all. She didn't really want Spike messing in her past either so she figured she just wasn't gonna say anything. Her mind kept wandering, what did she really think of Spike? He was defiantly someone she could be Bounty partners with, he was perfect for that. Heck, she wouldn't really have to worry about him dying either, he keeps coming back. Well according to him anyway. She thought about him more. Her mind kept wandering. Then she realized something. Why was she thinking stuff like this? She knew they couldn't ever become to close. or could they? Who knows. She thought. Life is weird enough without having to think about things to much. She looked back at the monitor and saw that was looking through her through his monitor and he quickly turned away. Kaitlin blinked. Maybe it could work. But then again, he did just lose Julia not more then a week or so ago. It will be hard for him. But it was hard for her too when she lost. Her kept traveling on and she sighed. She had to stop thinking before she got upset. She didn't like thinking to much about her past. She turned away and looked out the window outside. She found her eyes wandering to Swordfish. Spike was just piloting now, seemed to not be thinking about anything. She needed to calm down. This won't work, she can just forget about it. Then he saw her glance at her and smile a little. Kaitlin returned the smile. She soon decided a little crush won't hurt.  
  
Spike sighed as he piloted Swordfish. He wondered what was on Kaitlin's mind. She seemed to be staring out into space. Did he do something wrong? He dazed off for a minute then his eyes wandered to his monitor. She was looking at him. He blinked and waved a little and she turned away. He blinked. What was her mind? He shook his head. No. She wouldn't be thinking about him. did she know he thought about her? He wanted to talk to her about something that had been bugging him for a while. But he just couldn't for some reason. He thought about one night in the hospital. Kaitlin was asleep in one of the reclining chairs. He had called Jet and talked to him. He found himself talking about something he'll probably get blackmailed with in the near future. Why'd he have to go and blab? And he sure as heck hoped Kaitlin hadn't heard. He yawned and looked over at Kaitlin from his cockpit. He grinned over at her and she smiled at him. He stared at her for a second, then caught himself and stopped, blushing ever slightly and went back to piloting the Swordfish. After a little while he gained enough courage to pick up his communicator.  
  
"Hey, Kait'. W-Where are you planning on staying after we get Gray?" He said. Kaitlin jumped a little, being interrupted from her thoughts. Spike blinked and she grinned sheepishly and picked up her communicator.  
  
"Well, once again, I really don't know. I was kinda hoping that maybe um.I could." She seemed at a loss for words. Spike seemed to get the message.  
  
"Yes. You can stay with us on Bebop." He said, holding in a big grin. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, Spike." She said, smiling widely. He couldn't hold in the grin in anymore and it spread across his face. He found himself staring at her again, but he couldn't move his eyes. Kaitlin started to turn a little red and began to press a few buttons on her console. She pulled up a page with information and Gray. She looked at it. "Hm. Hey, Spike-chan, it seems that he's on a colony near here hiding out. He was spotted out there." She said. "But there's one thing though Spike."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I want to lure him out of there. I don't want any civilians hurt, okay?" She looked at him deeply. He looked away quickly.  
  
"Yeah that'll be alright. How do you plan to do that?" He said. Kaitlin grinned.  
  
"Already taken care of." She said. Spike blinked. She typed something quickly on her computer and clicked "Enter". Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Sent him an email. I was well known throughout my colony. If he went and destroyed them, he must've heard about me in the mix. No doubt he'll come to my call. I sent him message through the communicator. He will show up here. I know it." She said. Spike grinned.  
  
"Smart move.." He muttered. "How well known exactly? Bounty hunting cause it?"  
  
"No. Not at all. I'm kinda like you. I grew up in a syndicate and became famous in it. That's how they know me. I became the leader, and the lower ranks didn't like how I was running it, or that I was a girl, and tried to assassinate me. Obviously unsuccessfully." She said. Spike blinked. He couldn't respond for a second.  
  
"Wait..wait.. You were involved in the Syndicate? Someone like you?" He said.  
  
"Hate to say it Spike, but I'm not all what you think. I'll leave it at that. We have company." She said, pointing at a grappler ship coming straight for them. She grinned and opened up a communication channel between the two ships.  
  
"Gray Saran?" She said firmly. The response was harsh and raspy.  
  
"None other. How the heck did you escape the Colony 65 explosion? That killed all the inhabitants." He said. Kaitlin put on a fake smirk.  
  
"I don't die so easily. Especially because of the fact I was on mars at the time." She said. Grays eyes widened.  
  
"Darn you. To bad you had to have your family die though." He said. Kaitlin faltered for a minute but then regained her composure.  
  
"This is over not Gray. Your going down." She opened fire. Gray's ship disappeared. Kaitlin blinked. Spikes eyes widened.  
  
"Kait! Behind you!" He shouted. Behind her, Gray's grappler ship was shooting a grappler arm aiming at the Starlight Gamma. The warning was Spike gave her just enough time to dodge and she fired a missile down at Grays ship. Gray's ship was shot but hardly injured. It came in with the arm. She was able to block it easily and return it to Gray's ship, causing it to damage his own ship. Spike just watched for a second, then came in and started shooting some bullets. Grays ship came over an fired a missile at Spikes machine, if only it were a little faster, Spikes ship didn't have time to maneuver out of the way, Kaitlin's eyes widened and zoomed past, taking the blow from the missile. Spike gasped. Gray grinned widely. When the smoke cleared Starlight wasn't damaged to much. Just a few dings and scratches. Spike's eyes widened.  
  
"What the heck?! I could've taken that fine, Kait'!" He shouted. Kaitlin looked at him through the monitor and grinned.  
  
"Not about to let you get hurt. This is my squabble, Spike, I don't want you getting hurt because of it." She said. Spike looked away, but nodded. Gearing up he moved from behind Starlight and started firing at Gray's ship again. Kaitlin went in and zoomed one of own missiles into the bow of Gray's ship. He shuddered a little. Then got an idea.  
  
"Play fire with fire." He said, hitting a button. Kaitlin's eyes widened.  
  
"Spike get out of here now!" She shouted. Spike blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He hit the self destruct button!" She shouted. Spike was taken aback a little. "Hurry! I'll be fine, don't worry!" Spike was apprehensive, but flew off. Kaitlin glared at Gray.  
  
"Always attempting the easy way out as usual, Gray?" She muttered. Gray grinned evilly.  
  
"You know I can escape this, Kaitlin." He said. Kaitlin sighed.  
  
"As usual." She said. Spike, who was listening through his communicator from the distance, blinked.  
  
"Wait..wait..She knows this guy? I have a few questions for her when this is over." He said and sighed, leaning back in his seat. Kaitlin glared at Gray.  
  
"You're just to chicken to face up to a real fight. You're nothing, but a wimp. That's why you weren't respected anymore." She continued. Gray yawned.  
  
"Well, I'm the leader of it now, your overthrown. And you only have 3 seconds to live." He said. Suddenly his ship exploded. Kaitlin quickly pressed some buttons to put up the shield, but not quick enough. She was caught in the explosion.  
  
Cliffhanger! D ..^^; Well, I'll write more later, this was a pretty big chap I think.. I dunno.some 1500 words..eh, oh well! ^^;; Ciaos! And Review please! 


	5. Awakening

Spike reloaded his gun and sat up, firing at the guy shooting at him from the ground. He quickly shot at him and then looked to his left, he saw Julia there and a man on the nearby stairs shooting right at her. He aimed right for him, but it was to late, Julia was shot. He gasped and ran over to her. He held her in his arms and she whispered some last words to him, then she died. He felt the rain pour against him as he stared up into the sky, his anger building in him deeply  
  
Spike blinked. It was just a flashback. He remembered what had been happening and looked around frantically. He saw the Starlight Gamma in shambles, the cockpit seemed intact and he saw Kaitlin there, she was unconscious and bleeding rapidly, then suddenly, from the corner of his eye he saw a flash. He looked over quickly and saw it was a small ship that Gray was escaping in. He got angry again, just like the day Julia died. He couldn't suppress his anger. He glanced at Kaitlin's trashed cockpit.  
  
"..I'll be right back." He muttered, even though he knew she couldn't hear him, and he took off after Gray. Gray saw Spike out of the corner of his eye and sped up and disappeared behind a colony. "Kuso." He muttered, turning back over to Starlight Gamma. He hurried over, gently firing a hook into the ship to take it to the nearest colony. "Please don't die." He said to the unconscious girl. Turning forward and jetting off quickly to the nearest colony.  
  
  
  
Kaitlin twitched slightly as Spike sat next to her hospital bed, a dozens roses in his hand like usual whenever a girl he cared about was injured. Spike reached over, grabbed a clipboard at the end of the bed, and read the status paper. She was in a slight coma, but she would be alright. He sighed and folded his arms on the bed, resting his head on them. This was way to much. He knew her for a week and she already came close to death. Was this really gonna work? He probably should just forget about his growing feelings, it would amount to nothing. But for some reason he wanted to hold on. To keep up hope. That's not something Spike thought to himself everyday.  
  
Pictures flowed through Kaitlin's head. She saw herself at a child, training with her master. She saw herself grow up to 17, the leader of her Syndicate, then she saw Gray standing there, in front of her, his gun aimed right at her head. Then she saw herself running off the colony with her friend. She felt free after she left. Then she saw Vicious and Lin pointing his gun at Spike. Then her mind came to a blur.  
  
Spike closed his eyes for a while, letting his mind carry him off. Kaitlin's eyes flickered open and he looked over at her. Grinning lightly.  
  
"Welcome back to consciousness. I am your host, Spike." He said. Kaitlin sighed.  
  
"Where's Gray?" She said immediately. Spike frowned.  
  
"He took off after he self destructed. How? I don't know." He said. Kaitlin sighed.  
  
"Figures.. That's just like him." She said. Spike blinked.  
  
"Okay, I want to know now. How do you know Gray?" He said firmly. Kaitlin looked at her sheets.  
  
"I-I." She sighed. "I was afraid you'd ask me that. Not something I really want to get into." She muttered. Spike looked straight at her face.  
  
"I understand I guess. But promise me you'll tell me someday, okay?" He said. Kaitlin slowly nodded.  
  
"Alright. But on one condition." She said. Spike blinked.  
  
"You have to tell me about your past first."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I want to know what happened with you and Vicious. What caused you to fight like that. And about that Julia girl." She said. Spike paused for a second.  
  
"How do you know about Julia?" He said. "I doubt Vicious told you." Kaitlin smoothed a hand through her hair.  
  
"When I was saving you, you thought I was Julia. Who was she?" She said curiously. Spike didn't exactly feel comfortable on the subject.  
  
"I'll tell you when you tell me." He said. Kaitlin sighed and tried to sit up, but only in vain.  
  
"Ow!" She shouted and fell back onto the bed. Spike put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Total deja vu.." He said. Kaitlin closed her eyes.  
  
"I think.. I'm gonna rest for a while, okay?" She said. Spike looked down at her bed.  
  
"Alright go on ahead. The doctors only want you here about 3 days then you should be okay. Just cuts and bruises." He said. Kaitlin nodded.  
  
"..Thanks Spike." She said. Spike grinned.  
  
"It's no problem." He said. Kaitlin looked deeply into his eyes, she didn't even seem to find it weird they were different colors. She didn't want to turn her gaze. She wanted to just stay like this. She fought to keep herself from blushing. Then, coming back to reality she found Spike was leaning in closer to her. She blinked lightly and started to turn a little rosy. He didn't stop. She wondered what to do, if this was real. She had died, didn't she? This couldn't really be happening..Could it? She stared up at him and hoped she wasn't shaking. He seemed as nervous as her. He closed his eyes and leaned in more. Time seemed to stop for a second. Simple movements seemed to take an eternity. Finally, she leaned forward to and there lips met for the first time. After that time turned back to normal or maybe even faster, because soon she found him pulling away. She breathed normally again. She looked deeply at Spike and even though this was quiet uncharacteristic of him, he was blushing. Her cheeks felt like they were burning. Spike was the first to talk. "Um.. W-Well I guess I'll leave you to rest for now, okay?" He said. Kaitlin came back to reality.  
  
"I-It's okay you can stay if you. want.." She said. She just couldn't talk normal now. She was totally lost. Spike put a hand through her hair gently.  
  
"You need to rest. I'll see you when you wake up." He said. Kaitlin smiled and nodded lightly. Spike stared into her eyes for a second then stood up and left. Kaitlin felt like her whole body was gonna fall apart. She didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse, but at least she knew one thing. Spike didn't kiss half bad.  
  
  
  
Fluffy..ness... lol. ^^; Well at least I wrote something! More to come later, ciaos for now, please review! 


	6. The Arrival of a Friend, and Enemy

Kaitlin had an eerie dream that night. She was standing there, gun in hand, about ready to fight Gray. He had the same old smug smirk on his face. She seemed a little nervous. She looked around to see what the heck was going on. Gray shouted something at her, but she couldn't make it out. Suddenly, he disappeared. And Spike stood there. She ran over to him but then he disappeared. Then suddenly, everything disappeared. She saw standing at the steps where Spike and Vicious had fought. She blinked and saw Spike lying there, bleeding to death. She bent down over him and he disappeared. She was totally spooked by now. Then she saw Vicious standing there. His Katana aimed right for her throat. She blinked and tried to say something or even move. But she couldn't. Just as he slit her throat, she woke up sweating. Spike was sitting there next to her.  
  
"You alright Kait'?" He said. "You've been tossing and turning for hours, muttering something about Gray, me, or Vicious." Kaitlin rubbed the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"I don't get it either Spike.." She said. Spike put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What happened in it?" He asked. Kaitlin explained. Spike blinked. "That's.. different.." Kaitlin sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Seems kind of like.. No never mind." She said. Spike blinked.  
  
"Kaitlin...? What are you hiding from me?" He said. Kaitlin shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it.." She muttered. Spike sighed and removed his hand from her shoulder. Kaitlin closed her eyes and lifted her head from his shoulder. She stared up at the ceiling. "...Do you want to leave?" She said. "I'd understand. I don't want you to think you have to stay..." Spike shook his head.  
  
"No, no. I want to be here, Kait'" He said. Kaitlin stared up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry about all this Spike. I shouldn't have gotten you into this whole Gray thi---" She began but Spike put a finger to her lips.  
  
"No. Don't be." He said. "I don't want you to think you actually had a choice in me coming along." He grinned. Kaitlin was not convinced. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
"Spike..." She murmured. He put a finger to her lips again.  
  
"Stop talking. Your ruining the moment." He said. Kaitlin laughed a little, leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Spike.. for everything." She said. He smiled and leaned down to her face so she could look straight into his eyes. She was the one to make the move this time and leaned in and kissed him. Holding him close. He blinked, a little surprised by her sudden action, but kissed back almost immediately. After a few minutes they finally pulled away, and, to their dismay, both Jet and Faye stood in the doorway, stifling a laugh. Then, they suddenly burst out laughing. Spike turned crimson and Kaitlin just blushed lightly.  
  
"Don't you knock?" Spike snapped irritably. It took a while for Faye and Jet to stop laughing, but when they did they just grinned at them.  
  
"Little lovebirds." Faye teased. It was everything Spike could do to not go over and punch her lights out. Jet snickered.  
  
"Now, Faye, be nice. I know a certain someone that seems to have a thing for our new member." Jet said. Faye blushed and punched Jet in shoulder.  
  
"Wait...new member?" Spike queried. Jet nodded.  
  
"Yes. His name is Kevin Galena. He and a friend of his, Michelle, showed up one day and we thought they were okay, so we let them stay with us." He said. Spike rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Wait... Michelle? Hm..." She muttered. "Can I see her?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in the waiting room, why?" Jet replied. Kaitlin sat back up in her bed.  
  
"Send her in." She said quickly. "I think she might be a friend of mine." Spike blinked and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"You have friends?" He said and grinned. She punched him in the shoulder playfully, and Faye rolled her eyes.  
  
"Quit flirting so much, you too." She teased again. Spike shot her a glare.  
  
"Care to leave?" He snapped. Faye turned to Jet. He nodded.  
  
"Bring Michelle in then we're out." He said firmly. Faye snapped her fingers and walked out. Spike turned back to Kaitlin.  
  
"How do you know this... Michelle?" He asked. Kaitlin looked at him.  
  
"She's my friend that brought caught me a ride for my colony." She said. Spike nodded.  
  
"I see. Well don't forget you have to tell me about your past someday." He murmured. Kaitlin grinned.  
  
"In time, Spike-Kun." She said. Spike grinned at her then saw Michelle walking in, Kevin behind her.  
  
"Kaitlin!" She shouted, running over to the bed and hugging her. "It's been so long!" She said. Kevin just waved lightly. Kaitlin smiled.  
  
"Yup. I'm just as you remember me. Sitting here covered in bandages in a hospital bed." She replied. Michelle laughed. Spike blinked.  
  
"Heeelllllloooo? Clue me in here!" He said. Kaitlin shook her head.  
  
"I told you, I'd tell you later!" She said. Spike sighed.  
  
"Fine Fine..." He looked over at Kevin. "But tell me at least how you know this guy." Michelle grinned.  
  
"Ooooo, who's this guy, Kait'? Michelle said and grinned. "Found yourself a new guy now?" She taunted her. Kaitlin turned crimson.  
  
"Michelle!" She scolded. Michelle snickered. "Well what about you and your 'Kevy-poo?'" She said and grinned. Michelle quickly changed the subject back to Kaitlin.  
  
"So how long have you two been together?" She teased. Spike piped in.  
  
"We haven't really been 'together' at all! We're just friends!..." He muttered something under his breath that was inaudible to everyone except Kaitlin, who grinned. Spike smirked and looked at Kevin again. "Again, who the heck is he?"  
  
"Mich's boyfriend and bounty hunter, Kevin, put shortly." Kaitlin said. Michelle was unabashed.  
  
"At least I'll admit it..." She muttered. Kevin blinked.  
  
"Well um..." He muttered. "Mich' we better head back into the waiting room so Kaitlin can rest, okay?" Michelle nodded and Kevin walked out. Michelle went too then poked head in doorway.  
  
"Have fun alone with him Kaitlin." She muttered and quickly walked out. Kaitlin shook her head and lay back down.  
  
"Sheesh.. She's always on my case whenever I meet a guy." She said. Spike blinked.  
  
"This happens often?"  
  
"No, no! Just my last boyfriend. She teased me to no end." Spike blinked.  
  
"...Well, who was he?" Spike asked. Kaitlin looked at her sheets.  
  
"...I'll tell you that when I talk about my past with you." She said. Spike leaned down so he could look at her face-to-face.  
  
"I know you're a little edgy about confiding in my just yet, and that's fine. I understand. I just want you to know you can trust me." He said. Kaitlin stared at him for a second then down at the covers of her bed.  
  
"...That's what my last boyfriend said too...before..." Kaitlin went a little uncharacteristic and her eyes started to water. Spike blinked and immediately put his arm around her.  
  
"Kait, Kait, I didn't mean to make you upset. Stop..." He said quietly. Something about his voice...being close to him...made her feel better. She snuggled up against him, and put her arm around his chest. He took his free hand and held her other hand that was laying on the bed. She leaned up slightly and kissed his neck. He smiled calmly, and leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled and looked up at him and the two kissed for a while. Kaitlin didn't want it to end, but just as they pulled away, Gray Seran was standing in the doorway.  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger ^^ Hehe! Fluffy-ness fluffy-ness.. Er.. ^^; ::Glomps Spike and runs off:: Ciaos! More later  
  
Spike: T.T SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THIS WOMAN  
  
Nu! ^^; Ciaos! And please review! 


	7. Debating and Apprehension

"I see you've taken no delay in replacing me, Kaitlin..." Gray murmured. Spike's glare was replaced by a puzzled look.  
  
"What do you mean 'replacing'?" He said, standing up. Gray grinned.  
  
"Ah, you haven't told him yet then, have you?" He said. "So like you, but to humiliate you is not the reason I have come. No. I..." He started to say, but then looked at Spike, and decided to continue anyway. "I'm willing to take you back into the Blue Daggers." Kaitlin scoffed.  
  
"Oh, you really think I'd just join back into the Syndicate? Guess again. I'm clean now." She said. Gray rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is going to be only as hard as you make it, Kaitlin, now either I bring you back or your new boyfriend dies." He said bluntly. Kaitlin blinked.  
  
"Um.. excuse me?" She said. "You? Kill him? Fat chance. I would've taken you down if you hadn't chosen to take the easy way out, as usual." Gray shook his head.  
  
"Fine then. If your so confident in him then allow us to have a fight." He said. Spike had his fists clenched. Kaitlin blinked.  
  
"Um.. care to ask me first, Spike?" She said. Spike blinked and looked at her.  
  
"What.. do you mean? Don't you want me too?"  
  
"I.. Gray, get out. We'll talk to you in a second." She said. Gray shrugged.  
  
"You can't get away either, so I guess I might as well give you a few last moments together.." He grinned and exited, firmly slamming the door. Kaitlin looked up at Spike.  
  
"You really don't know what you'd be getting yourself into, Spike. You know I never think before I speak. He plays dirty."  
  
"Well at least you were right about the thinking part." He said and grinned. Kaitlin rolled her eyes.  
  
"Spike.. no jokes right now.. I'm serious, I don't want you to fight him. He'll end up taking me hostage, sabotaging your weapon, whatever! Trust me. Don't."  
  
"Then what do you expect me to do? Let him take you?"  
  
"... I want you to leave here. I can take care of it myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle yawned lightly and stood up. She had slept on the couch of the waiting room. Kevin was over in the chair next to her, she yawned and shook his shoulder.  
  
"Kev'? I need to talk to you.." She muttered. Kevin looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong, Mich'? You look pale.." He smoothed a hand in her hair. She sighed and lied her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know.. I just got..You know, one of those bad feelings." She said. Kevin blinked.  
  
"Intuition about something?"  
  
"Maybe.. I think it has something to do with Kaitlin and Spike.. Something bads going to happen." Kevin put a finer to her lips.  
  
"Someone jealous?" He grinned. Michelle punched him lightly in the shoulder.  
  
"Kevin, you know you're my boyfriend. Spike is cute though." She teased. Kevin grinned and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back, a grin on her face.  
  
  
  
"...You want me to leave..?" Spike said, stunned, but keeping his composure.  
  
"I'm not going to see you killed." She said bluntly. Spike looked at the ground.  
  
"I've been killed before. I'm not going to be killed again. Not by something like this. Especially when I'm finally found someone I can trust." He said. Kaitlin looked at the sheets of her bed.  
  
"..You hardly even know me Spike."  
  
"I don't care. I'm fighting him. You're staying here."  
  
"Spike.."  
  
"Trust me." He leaned down and looked into her eyes. "I'll come back. Gray will be out of your hair forever." He got up and left the room, nodding to Gray and the two walked outside to fight. Kaitlin closed her eyes.  
  
"...That's what I was afraid of."  
  
Oooo.. What's up with Kaitlin? Why's she being all defensive? Why am I asking questions to my own story? WHO KNOWS ^^ Please Review though! 


	8. Fallen Daggers

//When everything is finished,  
  
Though my ears are still shut, you speak to me  
  
Your words are being washed away  
  
They can't bring relief as they flow to tomorrow\\  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike sighed as he walked down the aisles of the hospital. For one of the few times in his life he was nervous. Gray had an emotionless look on his face. What if Kaitlin was right? That this guy was dangerous? She seemed to handle him well in the space fight.. He shook his head. He could do this. He shot a glance at Gray. Gray didn't look at him, but something was itching him too. He suddenly asked.  
  
"You and Kaitlin.. Are you two really...together?" Gray muttered. Spike blinked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tell me." Gray snapped. Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How can you not know?"  
  
"We might be...but... she doesn't seem to trust me. So I don't know." Spike muttered, but blinked, why was he telling him that?  
  
"... I see..." Gray said and didn't talk anymore. Spike ran a hand through his hair. It was just as messy as usual, but in this whole mess with Kaitlin he hadn't been tending to it as much. He then suddenly felt himself asking.  
  
"..Why is she like that?"  
  
  
  
//In the night when even prayer has vanished  
  
You go on towards what you believe  
  
The teardrop-colored falling stars pass by  
  
So that they can mock you\\  
  
  
  
Kaitlin sighed deeply. She didn't want Spike and Gray fighting. She didn't want Spike involved in this. She clenched her covers tightly in her hand and then through them off her. Limped out of bed and put her regular clothes on rather then a hospital gown. She started towards the door but then fell to the ground in pain,. Her leg was bleeding. She put a hand on it and sighed.  
  
"Maybe I can't get out of here.."  
  
  
  
//Yet, even if the mortal life comes to an end,  
  
This love cannot be erased  
  
That is to live forever  
  
Even when the dream hides in the darkness   
  
I got a rainbow..\\  
  
  
  
"Bold question." Gray stated with a smirk. Spike was obviously irritated..  
  
"Just tell me! I want to know what's made her not trust me."  
  
"But the question is.. Do you trust her?" Gray said. Spike looked at the ground.  
  
"...I-I don't know."  
  
//....In my hands...\\  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle leaned up against the wall, Kevin was typing up something on his little pocket computer.  
  
"Maybe we should check on Kaitlin. We haven't been in to see her for a while." Michelle said. Kevin shrugged.  
  
"Alright" He said. They walked into the room and opened the door. Kaitlin wasn't there. Just a trail of blood leading out to an open window.  
  
  
  
//Crossing over inside your heart, a voice speaks   
  
"You can erase even unchangeable things"   
  
Praying before the truth in the morning   
  
Love will once again return to this place\\  
  
  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Gray said in a mocking voice. Grinning amongst himself. Spike must have figured it was one of those mind games Kaitlin had mentioned earlier.  
  
"Well.. I've only known her about a week and a half or so... I guess." Spike answered, faking a depressed voice. Gray seemed to think it was working.  
  
"You still seem to care about her anyway." Gray replied, voice still mocking him. Spike was getting angry now. He didn't like being toyed with.  
  
"We fight and the winner gets to come back to Kaitlin. Is that enough?" Spike snapped. Gray was unabashed.  
  
"Sure thing. But I never lose. Even if it means playing dirty."  
  
  
  
// Love never dies   
  
Love never fails   
  
Love never ever fades away\\  
  
  
  
Michelle looked around frantically. "She ran off?!" She gasped. Kevin looked at the ground and noticed a small note. He picked I up and read it aloud. "'Tell Spike I'm sorry.'"  
  
  
  
//Although mortal life will someday end,   
  
This love can't be erased   
  
It is something that will live forever   
  
Escaping from the darkness\\  
  
Gray and Spike made their way outside, in an empty field. The wind blew softly. And Spike was still a little nervous, but knew he could beat him. Maybe then. Gray can tell him what the heck was going on, considering Kaitlin didn't want to tell him. Spike drew his Jericho 195 and aimed it right at Gray. Gray pulled out his own gun and they aimed at each other. Spike was the first one to shoot. Gray narrowly dodged it and did a somersault to get to Spike and kicked him under the chin. Spike fired another shot after regaining his composure and it grazed Gray's ear. "Not bad." Gray said with a smug smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
//When you pass phantoms   
  
Frozen in time   
  
Love is waiting over the rainbow   
  
A thousand rays of light are waiting   
  
You got a rainbow..\\   
  
Kaitlin was walking across the field watching the fight. She was about 100 yards away from them so they didn't see her. Her hospital gown was wrapped around her hurt leg as she limped across it. She stared at the two fighting, sighed and disappeared in the distance  
  
  
  
//...Rainbow in your hands..\\  
  
  
  
Really...Dramatic ^^ That's a change for me! Lol. Sorry it took so long to post it. Well g'bye for now and please review! ^^ 


	9. Battle over For a time

"What do we do, Kevin?" Michelle said frantically. Kevin put an arm around her. She calmed down a little.  
  
"We'll find her. This isn't the first time she's done this." Kevin said with a smirk. Michelle nuzzled him under his chin. Then she looked at the blood on the floor.  
  
"She apparently was bleeding though.. Do you think she's okay?"  
  
"I bet she is. She doesn't die easy." He said. Michelle nodded lightly, still looking concerned. Kevin leaned down and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Don't worry, koibito, she'll turn up." He said. Michelle blushed and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him again. Pulled away and smiled.  
  
"Love you.."  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike saw something out of the corner of his eye. Kaitlin! He dropped him gun in shock as he saw her run across the field, obviously running away from them. Gray grinned and took advantage of his puzzlement, and gripped him around the neck, holding him harshly, choking him slightly, but not enough to kill him right away, but a slow and torturous death. Spike gasped for air.  
  
"You moron. Kait' was right, you do play dirty." Spike got one of those evil grins and elbowed Gray straight in the gut. Gray's grip lessened.. but.. he fired the gun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaitlin heard the gun fire and gasped, looking over at the two fighting. She saw spots of blood sparkling in the sun coming from Spike. She immediately broke from her limp and went running out there.  
  
"Spike!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike's head was bleeding, but lucky for him it wasn't that he had been shot in the brain, just grazed where the hair meets your head so he wasn't to badly injured. Gray's eyes widened when he saw Kaitlin running to them. He stood up and stared as he saw her run towards Spike and jump into his arms.  
  
"Spike.. Are you okay? Oh, why didn't you listen to me?!" She said. She felt warm tears jetting down her face. Spike seemed to be in shock. He eventually regained his composure and held her in his arms.  
  
"Kaitlin, I'm fine. Heh, talk about a hairline fracture." He joked. Kaitlin softly beat her fist on his shoulder.  
  
"Listen to me next time you baka, don't run off like that!" She said, holding him close. He smiled and held her. Gray just stared at them, then lifted up his gun aiming it at Kaitlin. Spike saw the gun aim at her and his eyes widened. Gray's eyes were watering. He closed them fiercely and shot the gun, but at the last second moved it out of the way and just shooting at the sky. Kaitlin didn't move at all. Spike was glaring at him.  
  
"You trying to kill her now?" Spike snapped. Kaitlin tugged on his shirt to get him to calm down. Spike blinked.  
  
"Replacing me already?" Gray said. Shaking a little, anger burning deeply in his eyes. "You guys don't trust each other but you choose him over me?!"  
  
"Who said I don't trust him?" Kaitlin snapped. Gray blinked.  
  
"What? You do? Tch, how can you?! It took you months to trust me!" He snapped. Spike was getting angry again and was holding Kaitlin so hard it was starting to hurt her but she didn't seem to pay attention.  
  
"That's because you weren't trustworthy! I did eventually trust you and guess where that got me!" She snapped at him back. Spike blinked. He didn't think she could get that ticked. "You tried to frickin' kill my family for letting me lead! I objected so you wanted to kill me! Why do you think I left?!" Gray was silent, then his eyes averted at the ground.  
  
"...This isn't over.." He said, sighed and ran. Taking a glance back at Spike and Kaitlin, anger flashing in his eyes and he disappeared in the distance. Kaitlin collapsed in Spikes arms.  
  
"I'm sorry about all this Spike.. I didn't want you involved.." She said. Spike held her tightly.  
  
"If you didn't want me to get involved, you shouldn't have saved my life." He said and grinned. Kaitlin had stopped crying by now and was snuggling up against him.  
  
"Spike.." She smoothed a hand across his hair. "You shouldn't have fought him, he really does play dirty."  
  
"Duh." Spike said and grinned. "He tried to choke me when I saw you running off." Kaitlin hugged him tightly.  
  
"Spike.. You're a big stubborn lunkhead, you know that?" She said smiling. Spike grinned again and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"That's what I'm known for." He said. Kaitlin stared into his eyes.  
  
"Do you think there's a place for me on the Bebop?" She said. Spike smiled.  
  
"Always." He said and leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back and held him close. Maybe things would be alright after all.  
  
  
  
Michelle was walking around outside looking for Kaitlin again.  
  
"She can't be to far off. She had a hurt leg.." She said. Kevin shook his head.  
  
"I told you she'll be fine, believe me for once." He said and grinned. Michelle didn't grin back. She was to worried. Then she saw Spike standing there kissing Kaitlin. She blinked.  
  
"Found her." She said and laughed. "That just figures." Kevin came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Told you she'd be fine." He said and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Michelle leaned against him and watched ahead to Spike and Kaitlin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike pulled away after a few minutes and stared into her eyes for a second, pondering to himself.  
  
"Kaitlin?"  
  
"Yeah, Spike?"  
  
"...Next time you have a past boyfriend come and try to obliterate me, let me know first instead of keeping it to yourself." He said and let go of her and grinned. Kaitlin blinked.  
  
"...Huh? How'd you figure that out, Spike?" She said. Spike smirked.  
  
"'Replacing me' was a keyword that Gray said." He said. Kaitlin looked at the ground.  
  
"I suppose.." She rubbed the back of her head. Spike put his arm around.  
  
"Let's head back to the hospital. We'll take care of bill and get you on the Bebop." He said. Kaitlin grinned and lay her head on his shoulder. Everything would be alright after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Happy ending! ^^..Of the chap I mean. o.o No! The Fic isn't over! DON'T STOP READING! T.T....Er.... ^^; In fact I got half of chapter 10 done! Honest! I'll post it soon, BUT PLEASE REVIEW! I ONLY HAVE REVIEWS FROM 2 DIFFERENT PEOPLE! REVIEW NOW OR NO MORE FIC! IT'LL BE TAKEN OFF OF FF.NET NEVER TO BE SEEN AGAIN!....Or to be on again a few days later ^^; Who knows? Please review though! I COMMAND IT XD 


	10. Rivaling Lovers

"I'm sick of this. You're only here because of them."  
  
"Is that why your throwing this all away?"  
  
"You're just in denial.."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"If you had any sense, you'd leave."  
  
"Just what I wanted to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaitlin blinked and shook her head. Daydreaming about the past again. It figured. She was sitting in Bebop, sitting on the couch next to Spike, who had his feet propped up on the table, his arm around her and the other propped up on the top of the couch. He yawned loudly. Kaitlin picked up the remote for the T.V. and turned it on. Flipping through the channels.  
  
"Nothing on..." She muttered. Spike nodded slightly, yawning loudly again. Kaitlin grinned. Faye was watching above on the stairs, a thoughtful look on her face. Spike noticed her briefly but chose not to say anything, he turned to Kaitlin.  
  
"You alright, Kait'? You seemed a little out of it a second ago.."  
  
"Fine fine.. Just....thinking..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"What do you think?" She said and smiled a little. Spike didn't grin. He said and leaned back slightly, a serious look on his face.  
  
"I was in a syndicate called the Red Dragons.. I was pretty high ranking in there, pretty much the second-in-command.. I was friends with Vicious at the time.. Then one day after fighting, I collapsed out on the sidewalk on the street. That's when I met Julia." Spike said. Kaitlin blinked. What was he getting at? "I got to know her.. And I guess we fell for each other. Unlucky for me though.. she was Vicious' lover at the time.. Well anyway, after all the stress of all that I decided to leave the Red Dragons, and run off with her. But.. Vicious got her first. I didn't see her again for 3 years... Then, a few days before I met you, I found her. We decided to attempt to run off, but first to visit our old friend Annie. But.. She had been attacked, and died soon after our arrival.. Well, I began to fight the Red Dragons, who had shown up to kill me. But.. Well... Julia got killed in the meantime. That night I took off to finish it with Vicious, that's when I found you." Kaitlin was quiet after all this, staring at the ground.  
  
"...Why'd you tell me that?"  
  
"Because you said that you'd tell me about your past when I told you, and that's the story."  
  
"Spike.. I'm just not ready to talk about it... And the Julia thing wasn't very reassuring on trust."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You fell in love with your best friends girl, then attempted to run off with her behind his back. Real trustworthy."  
  
"Why are you so dead set to not trust anyone?" Spike said inquisitively  
  
"Because of Gray. You should know that by now." She said, stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Faye stared down at them and sighed deeply.  
  
"That lunkhead.. He knows nothing about women. You don't tell them about your ex-girlfriends in such detail.." She said putting her arms behind her head and sighed. "Maybe I'm the moron though...Why am I so...Content on..." She muttered to herself but was interrupted by Jet walking by. Jet blinked.  
  
"Content on what? Oh. You still love Spike."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You don't have to pretend you know. Even he knows it. Why would you speech to him so much that night he left if you didn't?" Jet said. He knew he had her there. Faye snorted.  
  
"Shut it, Jet. I'm going to go take a shower.." She said and walked away, glancing down at Spike again, and sighing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaitlin sighed and leaned against the wall in her room. It really hadn't been an argument she had experienced with Spike, but somehow she now felt.. distanced from him. She didn't know how to explain it. The Julia thing maybe.. Yet Spike felt nothing against her and Gray being together.. It just didn't add up. Maybe she wasn't ready for this kind of relationship...  
  
Spike stood up, wondering if he should go after her. What'd he do? She wanted to know about his past, now she's ticked off at him. He sighed and sat back down, shaking his head. Maybe Jet was right. Women don't work on reason.  
  
  
  
Faye had finished her shower and now was done changing back into her regular clothes. She looked down the hall of the Bebop, perfect. Spike was alone. She smirked and walked over to him. Striking up a conversation immediately, hoping to entice him.  
  
  
  
Kaitlin sighed. Enough was enough, she decided she'd go over and tell him, she swallowed hard and started walking down the hall out of her room, taking the scenic route so she'd see what he was doing. She looked up from the stairs looking down, and stared in horror as Faye was sitting in Spikes lap, kissing him.  
  
  
  
Very very big cliffhanger ^^ Sry it took so long to get up! I'm working on my other ficcys ^^;; Well, I'll write more later, but until then, SUFFER! XD Ciaos and please review! 


	11. Author's Note

Authors note:  
  
I promise I will update this fanfic eventually. I have been really busy with other stories, and school projects and the like. I got half of chapter 11 finished, and it should be posted within the next couple weeks. Be patient and it'll come. ^^  
  
PS: This note will be taken down when I update.  
  
~Katie 


End file.
